The Laboratory Services Core will support projects by providing services in three areas. These areas are: production and characterization of purified Vectors; production of characterized cells; and pathology studies. Vector production and characterization will be consolidated in the core to avoid duplicative efforts, provide uniform lots and apply standard protocols based on good laboratory practices. Production of vectors and cells in the core will be supervised by personnel with extensive experience in virus production and quality control testing of biological products. The core will maintain characterized cell banks for vector production and functional assays. Cells produced by the core will be used to analyze the tumorigenicity and sensitivity to adenovirus infectivity in vitro and in vivo. The core will be responsible for testing viral based vector lots for replication compentent adenoviruses (RCA). Vectors will also be tested for endotoxin. Both vector lots and cell lines supplied to core users will be tested for adventitious microbial agents, including mycoplasma. Pathology Studies. The core will support projects by providing pathology services, including assays focused on the analysis of apoptosis such as the TUNEL assay, morphological analysis and standard pathology for tissue analysis.